The Insanity of a Billonaire prisoner
by singasongthatnooneelseknows
Summary: This is something I thought up. Being rich is a bitch
1. Chapter 1

Seven year old Bruce Wayne

Bruce Wayne walking into a horror seen covered in blood that does not belong to him holding a knife "Bruce what have you done?" his aunt shrieks running into the arms of her husband, the six officers that are there focuses their attention on the trombonist boy

"Son did you do this?" one officers finally ask taking two steps back away from the trembling boy who can't divert his eyes away from what was left of his loving parents laying in a blood pool

"Son we need you to come with us'' Another officer finally said slowly approach Bruce taking the knife away bringing his hands together behind his back and handcuffing him then two officers escorted Bruce to the police car as the officer pulls out of the drive way an evil smile spread across his aunt uncles and the six officers faces

Thirteen years later

"I have been lock away for thirteenth years in this prison so I think it's time for me to leave" Bruce picking up his flowers putting them by the window

"What should I wear for my trip to Arkham City" Sitting back down on his floor to think it over striping off the close he was already wearing to his black boxers with little cherry blossoms all over

"I know" jumping to his feet ran to his door but stop quickly, he pulls out his home made lock picking kit that he hides in a hidden compartment in the wall by the door he opens the hidden door big enough that Bruce could fit his arm through to get to the doorknob, quickly picks the five lock to his room that are meant to keep him in

("They always try to make it harder now don't they") After Bruce got done picking the last lock he let himself out he quickly and quietly walks down the up stairs hall all the drunken laughter that was happening down stairs just made it easier to get were he was going

("Great it seem like Gorge and Lanna are having an another guilt trip party trying to drown their guilt away with alcohol, friends that only want your money, and all the lies that you can fit down your throat at a time") he walk to a closet that was lock but that didn't matter he quickly pick the lock he takes two steps in turns to the right crouch down remove three floor board takes a box out, he opens the box in side the box is his father suit his favorite pink button up shirt and orchid color bow tie with his mothers precious toy necklaces, putting his mothers necklaces on and shortly after putting on his fathers suit pink button up shirt and bow tie they are a little big, but it still fit nicely he leave the closet walks back to his room locking himself back into his room, open a hidden passage under his bed that he's been making for the past thirteen years

Taking a deep breath in and exhaling it sharply "Well lets get going"

Outside of the hand made hidden passage

Bruce walks to his parents grave "HI mama hey daddy guess what I'm going to be doing today I'll be going to Arkham City it's been year seen you two brought me there so this time I'll be going by myself so let see whats about to happen" he gave his parents head stones a kiss and walked away with out another word making his way to Arkham City and he arrives at the entrance of the city of insanity five hours later

"This place really has gone to hell" Bruce straitens his suit and enters without looking back. The Insanity, the chaos, and the madness pollute the air with their noise even thou all this insanity is happening the only thing that catches his eye is a beautiful black flower with pink and light blue tear drops all over the petals that was growing in a crack in the rode he walks up to it crouches down

"A flower as beautiful as you can still grow in a war zone like Arkham and Gotham you still believe there is still hope for the people and this place, someone just needs to know what to do huh? But in the end I can't let you grow here you'll die so one two" Bruce brings his fist down braking the rode widening the crack, everyone that was around redirected their attention on Bruce as he digs the flower out with caution not to damage the roots to badly everyone that was watching the seen unfold in front of them they all had the same question on their faces "What is wrong with him" and "Yikes don't mess with him".

Bruce walks up to two bulky men they ready them selves "Excuse me do one of you know where I can plant this flower so it can have a better chance to survive"

The two men were cause off guard "Are you serious right now, so let me get this straight you broke a hole in the rode to dig a flower out?" man1 asked

"Ya is there something wrong with wanting everything to live?" Bruce asked

Man2 shuck his head "Well the only place were I can think to put that flower is in Poison Ivy's garden"

"Poison Ivy Garden? Alright and where is that" The men looks at each other

"Your not from around here are you" Man1 asked

"Yes. I just got out of my thirteen years imprisonment and it's been sixteen years sens I've been down here so I thought "this would be a good place to find something to do"

"Thirteen years? How old are you" Man2 asked

"I'm twenty years old" the two men took a step back with shock struck faces

"So getting back on topic where is the Poison Ivy Garden?" Bruce asked refocusing the two men

The two men turn away "Follow us" Bruce follow them with out another word.

As Bruce made his way to Poison Ivy's garden the ten leaders of Arkham city (Joker, Scarecrow, Penguin, Bane, Two-face, Riddiler, Killercroc, Clayface, Mr. Freeze, Mad hatter) are getting together for their daily meeting and as always five of the ten Psychopaths argue over who is better then who and whose best of them all while the other five talk among each other sharing ideas and the three women are off on their own talking about what ever they talk about "All right everyone here for today daily meeting" as the briefing began Ivy tips the table over getting everyone to look at her as killing intention radiates off her

"Hey Red whats wrong" Harley and Selina backing away from her

"Someone as just entered my garden" Harley and Selina look at each other

Penguin pushing the table off of himself "Who in the right mind dare to enter your garden" he asked

"I don't know but it's been awhile sens my garden has had fresh fertilizer" shivers are sent up Banes back as he tries to hide his blushing face  
Ivy leaves the room making her way to her garden thugs clean up the mess Harley gets an idea "Hey Bane have you had sex with Red yet"

"What?" Bane ask, Selina tries not to laugh

"Well you two have been dating all this time and... Harley shut up no one wants to hear one of your stupid joke!" Joker interrupting before Harley could finished her joke, Harley leans against the wall a little sad Selina hugs her after the thugs got done cleaning everyone sat at the table to began the meeting again.

Ivy makes her way to her garden the other citizens scrambles to get out of the woman's way so they won't get caught up in the woman's murder intention she gets were she was going real quick she enters her garden what left in front are a pare of shoes and socks looking down on the ground are foot prints she follows the prints into the garden as she follows the prints she couldn't help but to notice that each one are really genital as if the person who made them is trying not to hurt the grass "Now where is a good place to put you, awww here is a good place for you"

Ivy bolts across the field to hide behind a tree seeing the intruder she ready her vines to snap him in half she was about to until she notice the beautiful flower in his hand she watches him carefully digs a hole in the ground and lovingly place the flower in the hole as if hes handling a infant rebarring it "Your going to have beautiful children one day but first things first you need to grow more and bloom even brighter and to do so you'll need water" he gets up and walks away looking for some way to water the flower.

She follows him quietly first stopping by the flower he has just planted "You really are a beautiful one and you seem to love that man but I'm not going to promises you I will not kill him especially if he hurts my babies" quietly she follows him watching him carefully if there is even the sites attempted to hurt her babies she would kill him.

He finally finds away to water his flower but stopping at a pear tree he patted the tree five time and said "Excuses me I'll like to try one of your fruit" he reaches up and gently and swiftly pick a pear walks away enjoying the delicious pear Ivy checks the pear tree to see if its okay and it seems to have been happy to share it fruit with the him.

He walks back to the flower and waters it before he leaves he kisses the petals and walks away without another word leaving Ivy's garden "Hey where are my shoes and socks oh come on why did someone steal my shoes and socks... oh well there just shoes and socks" after he exit Ivy exit and off she goes back to the meeting place.

She arrives at the meeting place everyone was outside finishing up whatever conversation they had left to say "Hey Red welcome back" Harley giving her friend a big welcome back hug Cat woman did the same thing

"Did you disposed of the intruder" Bane asked

"Yes I did" Ivy not really caring enough to look at him, Bane walks away a little bummed

Selina and Harley got closer "Did you really kill the intruder" they asked in unity

Ivy walked away to put some distend between the three and the males when she knew they where far enough she leans agents the wall "No I didn't kill the intruder that was in my garden"

"YO" Ivy covers both of their mouths

Ivy whispered to both of them "I couldn't bring myself to kill the man"

Ivy removed her hands from "The man was so loving, he brought and planet a flower that was born in this hell hole, she is so happy out of all my babies, she loves him, he took a pear from one of my fruit trees, he was more then happy that he did and that's why I couldn't bring myself to kill him.  
Harley and Seline look at one another and shrugged in unity "Well that's Red for you" making Ivy laugh

"Hey Har we're leaving" Joker yelled

"Coming Pudden! We'll ladies looks like it's time for me to go" Harley gave both of them a hug jumping back words cartwheeling away,Ivy and Selina glared at Joker as Harley tried to give him a hug but he smacked her away

"Harley knows that we love her?" Selena leans against the wall with Ivy

"Yes she knows" Ivy closes her eyes look down

Joker and his group go to their favorite bar The Sad Clown

Joker and his group arrive at their bar, Bruce is there siting at the bar with a glass of ginger ale looking over a map of Arkham City, Joker and his group walk past him no one acknowledging him except Harley ("Who is this bozo? Well at least he is easy on the eyes and of course nothing more") she snicker to herself

Joker and his group take their seat at their normal table that is persevered for them "Mysta J I got a joke. What would happen if"

One of the thugs interrupting her "Who in the hell would want to listen to one of your stupid jokes" Harley flips herself over the table bring the heel of her right foot down on the thug slamming his faced to and through the table, Bruce watched this seen unfold

"Shut ya mouth before you lose your tong privileges, now where was I" Harley sitting back in her chair, Bruce watched her closely his eye following the curves of her genital yet firm and well tone body her muscle tone only complementing her beauty, the light reflecting off her smooth beautiful pale skin and her golden dandy lion hair, watching her breasts bounce as she told her joke made him smile the joke made him laugh out loud.

Everyone looks at Bruce as he tries to calm down and regain his ability to breath, he give her an around of applause "What so funny pretty boy I suggest you turn around and return to your map and drink" a thug threatening him

Bruce raise an eyebrow but just shrugged it off and turns around facing his map but his eye where still locked on the beauty that was now staring at him ("Did he laughs at my joke or was he laughing at me")

Harley turns facing the table tipping back in her chair "Oh I got another one" Bruce turns his head to face her

Harley was telling her joke but haft way threw the joke, Joker slammed his foot down on the table "Shut up Harley" he said with poison dripping from his teeth Harley's smile dispersers as she hangs her head in sorrow she gets up from the table and sits down at the bar three seats from Bruce as the Thugs laughs at her. Bruce now seeing an opportune he jumps one seat closer to Harley, she doesn't notice he drags his map and drink to him, he jumps one more seat closer this time she does notice as he drags his map and drink to him he looks down at his map now only one bar stole separated the two there are no word exchange meant between them

("Well if ya not going to say any thing why did you move closer to me") she shacks her head and looks at Joker until she felt a genital poke on her left cheek of her face she turns her head as he pulls away

He gave he a heart warming smile "What do ya want?" she snapped at him

"I got a stupid joke for you" he said playfully she raised a questioning eyebrow he told her his stupid joke making her smile

"Wow now that was a stupid joke" Harley resting her head in her right hand

Bruce shrugged his shoulders "Well it might of been stupid but it got you to smile again so i guess it wasn't all that bad" he said flirting with her. The two flirting making each other laugh and just enjoying each other as if they were the only two in the room, unannounced to the two they have been watch the hole time "Is that guy insane does he not know who hes flirting with"

Joker siting strati up in his chair "Boys bring the pretty boy over to join us" joker kicking the chair across from him away from the table as an invention, the five thugs get up and made their way to the bar were Bruce and Harley have been enjoying each other one of the thugs placed his hand down on Bruce's shoulder interrupting the good mood that Harley is in

"Hey pretty boy are boss wants to talk to you" the thug pointing at the Joker with his thumb Bruce looks in the direction where the thug was pointing his eyes meeting up with a very angry clown.

Bruce shrugs his shoulders getting up from the bar "Excused me" taking her hand planting a gentle kiss on the back of her hand everyone's jaw drops a blush spread across her face

He goes over sits down in front of the Joker an awkward silents falls in the bar as the two are having a staring contest "Your new here aren't you" Joker breaking the silent and losing the staring contest

"Yes I am I arrived today" Bruce simply said, Harley sitting on the bar now watching nervously

"So what brings you here to the Hell hole named Arkham City" Joker now asked in his normal happy tone

"I'm looking for away to save Arkham" another silent falls but after ten seconds Joker and everyone in the bar starts busting up laughing excepted for Harley

"...Ha hahaha Wow it's been years seance I've laugh like this you. hohohoho Your to much" Joker stopped laughing slamming his fist down on the table and the room fell silent

"So your saying there is away to save a dead land like this" Joker's expression changed to a deadly

"There must be away and I'm looking for it" Bruce said calmly unaffected by the changed in Joker, Joker snapped his fingers

Two thugs slammed Bruce to the table, he aloud this "Now listen here pretty boy your new here so this is a warning keep your mouth shut stay between the lines I've drawn or you'll never laugh again at one of Harley"s stupid jokes"

("Harley?") Bruce looks over at her sitting on the bar gripping the edge of the bar as if she's holding herself back, he send her a smile that makes her blush and looks away

Bruce stayed silent for a little while gathering his thoughts "Do you think I'm here to be your underling?"

"Of course your here to become my underling because no one but me and everyone under me is aloud in this bar" Jokers voice returning to it creepy happy tone

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I'm only here to study the map of Arkham that you keep here, I have no intention to join you and your group" Jokers smile disappears

"Well then lets get read of the trash" Joker pulled out his pistol, Bruce grabs the tabled and lodge in into Joker's right leg braking it he let out a scream of pain as he fell to the ground, Bruce flips himself over throwing the two thugs that "pin" him to the table across the room one of the thugs head went into the wall the other three thugs run at Bruce each one throwing a punch be he easily dodged each punch, he grabbed two of the thugs by the back of the neck raising his right leg kicking the third thug in the lower jaw sending him into the sealing knocking him unconscious flipping on top of the other two thugs splitting his weight between them balancing himself slammed their heads together knocking the two thugs unconscious another thug ran behind Bruce came swinging with a table he easily dodged the thug swing again to the right Bruce meet his swing with a left hook and the table exploded thug stood there trembling holding what was left of the table Bruce takes one step forward at the thug and he turns to run away but runs into the supported beet of the building knocking himself unconscious

Joker sitting up pointing his gun at Bruce laughing "You are just to much fun" He said pulling the trigger Bruce doges the bullet and before Joker can pull the trigger again Bruce kicks the gun away grabbing the joker by the collier a smile the sacred him spread across Bruce face he quickly spins around slamming the joker to and through the floor of the build. Bruce straiten his hair wipes off his suit and walks away from the fight stopping in front of Harley takes her hand in a genital manner and kiss the back of her hand yet again and walks out of the Sad clown bar without another word

Harley looks at the bar tender with a blush lighting up her face "Well it looks like someone fun has came too town"

The bar tender replied "If you say so"

Outside of the Sad Clown Bar

("Well that could of gone better") Bruce walking in a crowd as an ambulance that read 'Ha Ha Ha Ha Hospital'

Selina is walking in the crowd only five houses down from Bruce ("There is nothing fun to do in this hell hole anymore") walking deeper in the crowd

("What should I do to entertain myself all the big shots that "run" this hell hole are no longer fun, I love Red and Harley but everything between us has gotten routine there is no more spark no fire great just grea...") Selina spotting something shiny around Bruce's neck

("Well hello handsome I'll be taking the necklace you wear") Selina and Bruce pass each other not making eye contacted she swipes Bruce's mothers necklace away and walks down the road laughing to herself  
("Easy as always") A whistle behind her trying to get her attention but she ignores it then a sharp pain in her butt making her jump and turn to the man she just stole from

"I think you lost something" Bruce holding Saline's choker that she normally wears, she bring her left hand to her throat

"Trade you" Bruce throwing Selina choker back to her she catches it and puts it back on

"Your not all that bright are you?" Bruce raises an eye brow in questioning

"Let me guess I'm going to haft to chase you aren't I?" Selina having a questioning look on her face then she brakes out in laughter

"Oh don't worry I'll give you a ten second head started" Hearing this just made her laugh even louder she clutched her stomach

She finally pulling herself together "Wow your to much, let me make a wild guess your new around here aren't you?"

"Yes I am I arrived today, I don't know exactly how long ago but the sun is setting and I need to find a place to sleep before it gets to dark, so please return my mother's necklaces" Selina looked at the necklaces then at Bruce then a smile spread on her face

"No" She dropped the necklaces between her breast

"Well then that just me I'm going to have to catch you" Selina ran down the road

"10, 9, 8, 7" Selina getting farther away

"6, 5, 4, 3" Selina is now ten buildings away

"2, 1, 0" Bruce was after her in a heart beat

("There is no way he can keep u..." Selina looks to her left and there he is, she jumps using her whip to send her flying over the buildings, Bruce sling shot himself after her she landed on a build rooftop 50 miles away Bruce right behind her tackling her pining her to the roof top he crossed his arms behind her driving his fist into the building making sure she didn't get hurt

"I got you kitty" Selina shocked, Bruce pick Seline up putting her back on her feet

"Wow that is the first time any male ever kept up with me" Bruce raise an eye brow in question

"First male?" he asked

"Men here are no fun in this hell hole" she said hop scotching on the roof

Bruce tipped is head to the left looking confused "Okay I don't know what your talking about"

"So anyways what are you up to right now" Selina getting up close and personal

"I'm looking for a place to stay" Bruce looking deep into Selina's eyes with a genital loving shine that she never has seen before in his eyes making her heart skip a beet

"Why don't you come to my place to stay" Selina drawing hearts on his chest

A blush and a smile spreads across his face "Don't make thing to easy for me"

She hid her blushing face from him "You don't want to take the easy route?"

"I rather have you feeling important then have a one night stand" Bruce holding Selina close just making her face light up like a stop light she buried her face deeper into his chest

After she recovers she pushed away turning her back to him "You know I was fine with a one night stand"

"I think its about time for you to find someone who would put your happiness before their pleasure" she turns slightly in his direction gave him a wink and jumped off the building using her whip to swing to the next building

Bruce watching her leave "Thank you!" he yelled at her

She stops in her tracks she turns to face the man with love in his eyes "For what?"

"For helping me find a place to stay" She laugh to herself and jumped swing away without another word

("Well today has been very eventful first I walked into a beautiful garden second I was followed around by a beautiful green skinned woman, third I meet a beautiful fun and creative woman named Harley, fourth I got into a fight with a wired man named Joker? and now fifth I meet and played with another beautiful cat like woman") Bruce making a makeshift little hut as he smiled to himself

("I wonder out of the three woman I meet today which one is going to be my queen and heck I wouldn't mind if all three of them would become my queen")  
Bruce letting out a sigh ("Quit being selfish Bruce you'll be bless to have one of them but asking for all three that's asking for to much")  
He finished building his hut he laid down under it ("Thank you for today")


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce wakes up with the rising sun letting out a loud jaw cramping yawn after he messaged his jaw shut he took a look at his suit in the sun light he noticed how dirty it is ("I think I need to wash my suit, but were?") siting on the roof a few feet away from his hut thinking about a place to wash his suit then it clicked. He jumped of the roof grabbing a street lamp post spinning around it like a grimness he launched himself over the buildings heading toward Ivy's garden.

Arriving at Ivy's garden with a crash landing "Well that could of been worst" he stood up brushing off the dirt making sure his suit didn't rip anywhere, after his suit examination he walks into Ivy's garden, after he entered Ivy have been alerted. Walking threw her garden with gentle steps making sure he didn't hurt any of the plants, Its dark inside her garden as he makes his way to the stream to wash his suit, Ivy is after him not knowing who is intruding in her beloved garden. He dodge the poison vine whips and fire spore balls as he makes his way to the stream in Ivy's garden.

Bruce finally arrives at the stream, Ivy per pairs another on slot and is about to unleash until a voice rang in her head screaming at her "Don't do it!" she looks behind her seeing 'Little Beauty' in the sunlight that is shining threw the towering plants and trees over head.

Ivy turns and walks to 'Little Beauty' getting on her knees in front of it "So it's the man you love is in my garden again, you really love him don't you", unannounced she is being watched by Bruce in his boxers as she talks to 'Little Beauty'

Bruce walks on the opposite side of the tree of her putting it between them "So whats your name?"  
Hearing his voice Ivy jumps and nearly pulls 'Little Beauty' out of the ground she turns seeing a hand waving at her followed by a head popping out from behind the tree "You may call me Poison Ivy"

"So your not going to give my your real name?" Bruce asked

"Only my precious people know my real name, so whats your name?" Ivy asked

"Why does your garden seem so said" Bruce changing the subject

Ivy's ears perk up "What makes you say that?"

Bruce sitting down under the tree that separate him from Ivy "Well now that I'm taking the time to take a good look around every plant seems to be sad for you"

"Why are you here in my garden anyways?" Ivy trying to change the subject

"I needed to wash my suit" Bruce shrugged, Ivy joining him under the tree

"So my garden is a place for you to do your laundry" Ivy getting a little fussy

"Hey I've only been here for two day and I haven't spent to much time studding a map of Arkham City" Bruce defending himself

Ivy taking a deep breath and exhaled it trying to stay calm looking at 'Little Beauty' "So why does the garden that loves you so much seem so sad to see you?" Bruce getting back on topic

Ivy bringing her knees to her chest "I don't know, I've also been wondering the same thing for sometime"

Bruce walks over to his father's suite, button up shirt and the pant that goes with the suite checking if there dry yet, after making sure they are dry threw and threw he quickly put them back on walks out from behind the tree that serape them "The real question is are you happy?"

Ivy looks up at Bruce is leaning up against the tree looking down at her with a warm loving smile she pushes off of the tree to get back on her feet, she begins to walk away but he gently grabs her wrist making her turn to face him "You only been here for two days, why would you want to come here for and where have you been until you got here"

Bruce looking deep into her eye and they told him that she was not ready to talk about it "I came here for two reason 1. This is where my mother and father started so I'm following in their foot steps and 2. I'm looking for a way to save Arkham and for your second question I've been imprison for thirteen years"

"Imprison for thirteen years, how old are you?" Ivy raises an eyebrow in questioning

"I'm twenty" Bruce simply said

"If your twenty... then that means you we're imprison at he age of...seven? Ivy looks at Bruce with a mix of questions and concerns, and he nodes his head

"What did you do" after she asked this, the loving gleam in his eyes dies and replace with pitch black eyes telling the hell where he has came from

"I was framed for the murder of my mama and daddie and the ones who framed me where my aunt and uncle" his toned goes cold as a grave's head stone in the dead of winter, Ivy stares shacking a little he opens his mouth to add more detail, but she covers his mouth with her hands

She shacks her head and looks into his dead eyes with love and concern "You don't need to force your self the time will come when your ready to tell me and when that time comes you will be able to cry those tears that you wish to shed" tears genitally flow from her eyes down her cheek seeing the tears she sheds for him his dead eyes return to their loving and innocent gleam

Bruce lay his head on her shoulder with her hands on his mouth "thank you" he said threw her hand makes her giggle. The two walk toured the entrance without saying a word to one another, holding hands just enjoying each others presences, when they reach the entrance she stops but doesn't let go he walks forward and stops when he reach the end of each others arm length after a few minutes of a lovers staring contest they let go of each other and he left with a smile she turns with a smile knowing that he will be around, he exits her garden.

Back on the roof of the five story building he now calls his home

("Well I cleaned my suit so now what do I do now?") Bruce laying on the roof of his building

("Well if I'm going to live here... That it" Bruce jumping to his feet bolts to his makeshift hut moves it to the side, balancing on one leg bringing his knee to his chest

A genital thud lading next to him "Hey Mr. Mystery what are yo" Bruce slamming his foot to the roof top breaking a bat shape hole into the roof, Selina caught off guard falls helplessly Bruce position himself under her to make sure she doesn't get hurt to badly, he hits the ground hard with Selina landing on top of him

Selina sitting on Bruce's chest rubbing her head, Bruce letting out a groan in pain, Selina regaining her seances looking down on Bruce she punches him in the face "What was that for"

Bruce rubbing his face "That was a wrong place at the wrong time seminary" he sat up making her fall onto his lap, he examining her but she smacks his hand away jumps to her feet brushing herself off

Selina turns and face Bruce who just got back on his feet "So what'cha doooooing"

Bruce looks at her raising one eyebrow in questioning her he brushed himself off "I'm going to be working on this building to make it my home"

"So your really going to move into Arkham City... Why would you want to move into a place like this?" Selina turns away hiding her smile

"Well yes I'm going to move into Arkham City, because if I'm going to save it I need to live in it" Bruce simply said

Selina spins on her heel to face Bruce "Do you really believe that there is away to save this chaotic hell hole of insanity piloted air?"

"Yes" Bruce said strongly blowing Selina back

"Well do you mind showing me around?" Bruce asked out of the blue

"What makes you think I'll just show you around" Bruce jumping from one wall to the other climbing

"Because you will help me" Bruce jumping down off his building leaving Seline alone but soon she climbed the walls by jumping from one wall to the other till she reached the bat shape hole and she was out using her whip she sends herself flying into the air using her whip again she sling shot her self at Bruce knocking him to the ground when she got him down she started beating him after a few minuets of him defending himself and people watching the lover quail she get off him

"Alright fine I'll show you around under one circumstances you better not wander off on me" Selina warning him

Bruce gets back to his feet and gives her a genital men bow and Selina starts leading Bruce around telling him about every nuk and cranny she knew about Arkham City. The pair pass by a pet store with a broken wind and on the other side of the broken window are two collars and leash one big enough for her and him he quietly swipes the collars and leashes attaching the two together he quickly attache the collar around Selina neck this surprised her "What are you doing?"

Bruce didn't say a thing he put the collar around his neck and attach the leash he holds his leash to her and she takes it and he grabs her "Just making sure you don't wander off on me" he said playfully making her laugh, she genitally pulls on his leash and he follows her with out arguing. The two walked threw the city like that laugh playfully pulling on each others collars everyone is watching but they didn't care they were just having to much fun with one another apart of the people who have been watching two-face's thugs have been watching and reporting to their boss

* * *

Two-face is looking out of the window of his office passing his coin from one finger too the next and back again "'That fucking feline whore we should of killed her'" Harvey punching the window cracking it

Then he pulled away rubbing his hand "Yes we should of killed her, but the coin said she live"

Harvey flips the coin catches it in his right hand and smacks it down on the back of his left hand it is head "See she lives" Harvey slams both of his fist on the desk, two thugs walk into Harvey's office, he quick draws his gun and shot one of the two right between the eyes he dropped dead, the other thugs is shacking in his boots

"Ttttttwo-face sir?" the trembling thug said

"'What!'" Harvey shouts

"Ttttttthe Riddiller is here to see yo" the thug speared through the chest fell to the floor with a question mark staff

"Your times up" Edward ripping his staff out of two-face's thug's back

"Har har har har Harvey" The Edward skipped to the chair in front of Harvey's desk

"Aw Riddler by brilliant friend thanks for coming" Harvey passing Edward a glass of scotch

Before the Edward sat down he sees two people out the window "Don't look now Two-face but isn't that your cat with... who is that?"

Harvey spins around looking down on Selina and Bruce "'So that the feline bitch's new toy'" Harvey punching the window again putting another big crack in it

"So my bipolar companion why did you ask me to come see you two" Edward balancing his glass of scotch on the tip of his nose and waterfalling the liquid in his mouth

"I have a plan that I want to bounce off your intellect and maybe even get you involved if you like my plan" Edward slamming the glass on the table

"Alright let me hear it!" Edward for no reason yells

* * *

A bell rings and it echos through out the city it is time for the ten leaders of Arkham City to meet up for their daily group therapy session and the rings reaches Selina when she hears the ring her smile fades away, Bruce looks at her with concern "Whats wrong?" he ask genitally pulling on her leash to make her look at him

Selina takes a sad breath of air and exhales it with a sad sigh she turns to face the first man she have fallen in love with "I have to leave"

Bruce felling a little bum "Oh" he raise his hands up to take off the collar she wears felling to collar being remove and seeing it being placed in his pocket it hurt

"I don't want to leave... I have to...beca" Bruce brings two fingers to his lips and press his two fingers to her smooth plump lips, this making her blush

"You don't need to tell me right now you can tell me when your ready" a smile spreads highlighting her blushing face, she wraps her arms around his neck removing his collar she takes two steps back with his collar and leash in hand, she uses her whip to send her flying in to the air

"I'll see you around" Bruce calls to her, but she is gone before she could of answer

("Alright so I should get started with building the inside my home") Bruce goes off on his own looking for material to build the inside of his home

At the meeting place of the ten leader

Selina walks into the meeting room with Bruce's leash and collar in hand she joins Ivy at the end of the table we're they normally site with Harley but she and joker are not there "Hey Red where is Harley"

Ivy tacking her attention off the collar and leash and focus it on Selina "They haven't arrived yet, putting that aside whats with the leash and collar?" Selina couldn't find the words she just blushes with a beautiful smile, before Ivy could ask another question the door to the meeting room slams open and Joker comes wobbling in with crutches, a neck braise, a chest cast and Harley trying to help him but he keep smacking her away, he takes his seat at the table "What?"He snarled.

Everyone just burst out in laughter Harley yells at everyone but her threats where drowned out with laughter and the Joker couldn't do anything but sit there in his seat and take being laugh at and after a few more minuets of laughing chuckling and giggling the Mad Hatter finally ask "Joker sir what has happen to you"

The Joker didn't say anything he pulls out eleven wanted posters and hands them to Harley she goes around passing them out with the last one in hand she takes her seat at the end of the table with Ivy on her left and Selina on her right she place the wanted poster between the three of them Selina and Ivy goes wide eye and Harley is having mixed feelings "Now listen up everyone I'm putting a hit on the man who is bats enough to raise his hand to me"

Mr. Freeze ask "What is this mans name?"

"I don't know his real name but until his real name is found he'll be nicked name Batman" Joker announced, Harvey shoots a death glare at Selina but she doesn't notice

Joker claps his hand together "With that said lets get this therapy section over with already" as the meeting goes through its normal motion Harley wasn't there, she seems to be having a little emotional war Selina and Ivy notice but they leave her to figure things out for herself  
Selina touches Harley with her foot making her jump "Hey Harley sweet heat do me a favor and go open a window its stuffy in here" Harley just nod her head she quietly opens the window she looks down on the street seeing Bruce walk past the meeting build caring some building stuff, she perks up she quietly looks over her shoulder to make sure no one is paying attention to her, she notice that Harvey is looking at Selina with killing intention, after she knew no one is watching she jumps out the window to follow Bruce quietly when she landed she as quiet as she could be she stayed behind him until they where clear from the building and when they where clear she attacks him in a playful manner tackling him to the ground "Hey there Bman" she said sitting on his chest with a beaming smile on her face

Bruce sits up but instead of falling on his lap she climes up to sit on his shoulders "Hello Harley so what are you doing"

Harley swings her feet genitally beating Bruce with her heels "Well I saw ya passing by and I decided to go and bug ya for a bit"

Bruce knew she was not being completely honest but he wasn't going to force her to do some thing she didn't want to do "So why are you on my shoulders"

Harley squeeze Bruce's head with hear thighs "Why is there a problem with me sitting on your shoulders?"

"I didn't say it was a problem I'm just asking why" Harley releasing his head

"So Bman what are you doing" Bruce picking up the last of his building stuff

"I'm working to fix up the inside of my new home" Bruce making his way home with Harley on his shoulders on the way the two didn't talk Harley is going through emotional turmoil and Bruce didn't want to interrupt her.

They arrived at Bruce's home "Well we're here"

His voice snapping her out of her thoughts "What were are we"

"My home" Bruce putting every thing in front of a one way metal door and he brings his arms up grabbing Harley by her hips picking her up and off his shoulders put her on her feet

"Hey I know this place this is the first building that was built in Arkham City" Bruce picking his building stuff

"Yep and this is how you get in" Bruce jumps from one to another just like playing hopscotch, Harley seeing this busted up laughing but soon she copies what he did and meet him on the roof

"Welcome to my lovely home in the making " Bruce opening a bat shape door in the roof for her giving her a gentleman's bow

"Watch your step" Bruce extending his hand to her, she takes his hand he leads her down a haft finished staircase

They got to the drop off "What the hell is this"

"I haven't finished it yet" Bruce picks Harley up bridle style and with on good jump he jumps to the other haft of the staircase when his feet where firmly placed on the stares he gently put her back on her feet

"Wow Bman you sure know how to treat a lady gently" Bruce chuckles

"But when you held me I notice you were trying so hard to be gentle why is it so hard for you?" Harley looked in Bruce's eyes the eyes that told a stories that she could not understand

"Being gentle does not come regularly to me" He said coldly, hearing his voice sent shivers up her spine

He pick up a hammer and bored and got started working on the rest of the staircase, Harley starts spinning in circles humming to herself she is a sight to be hold dancing like a ballerina in the sunlight Bruce getting distracted end up driving his hammer into the back of his left hand "Owwww ow ow ow"

Harley stopped in her tracks runs to Bruce's aid "Smooth move Bman" she examines his injured hand and unknowingly sat in his lap

"Hey Harley" Harley looks up from his hands

"Ya?" She gently messaging his left hand

"Why do you call me Bman?" Harley getting a little rougher with her message

With one quick jolt of her hands she popes his left hand after a few minuets of sharp pain the pain is gone "Because your new, no one knows your name and you got a bounty on your head for beating the crap out of myster J"

Bruce looks at her queasily "Mister J?"

"Ya the clown looking guy you got in a fight with at the Sad Clown bar" Harley described

"Oh him" Bruce roles his eye

Harley getting off his lap "Well I need ice and some bandages to finished up your treatment"

"You know medical?" Bruce get up stretching out his hand

"Yep I am a doctor, a sergeant, a psychologist, a chiropractor, a therapist, and I've studied the human body both male and female" Harley proudly said with her hand on her hips

"So you can fix me up no matter what huh?" Bruce asked

"Yep and you can count on me" Harley giving off a proud glow

As the pair made their way to the roof a question struck Bruce like a tone of bricks "Why would you study so hard to be a medical specialist"

Harley happy glow dime "Well all honesty I spent so much time in the medical field so I can tack care of my myster J but being truthful this is the first time I used any of my medical knowledge and it fills like I've just wasted my time" Bruce opens the door for Harley

The two are now on the roof Bruce close the door behind him "So how are we getting down?" Harley looking over the edge of the building

"There are two ways you can go down the way we've came up or my favorite way" Bruce jumps off the roof tops grabbing the power line throwing him self into the side of the building after he hit the building with his feet he walked down to the sidewalk, Harley give Bruce a round of applause and copies him landing on his shoulders

"Two points!" She shouts

"Whoop" Bruce said making Harley giggle, with her on his shoulders he walks to a place he can get ice and bandages after wandering around for a few minuets he finds a pharmaceutics Harley jumps off his shoulders and runs in side, Bruce right behind her she finds what she's looking for in mere seconds, she pushes Bruce down on a bench as she sits next to him to treat his hand. He's staring at her with a loving gleam he brings his right hand to her face feeling his hand touching her face she jumps spilling the ice all over the floor he guides her face to line up with his he leans in closer her eyes widen feeling his rough cracked but gentle lips pressed to her soft plump firm lips her eyes close and they preset their lips together with passion the two broke the kiss and when they did reality struck them their faces light up like a stop light and they separated turn to face opposite direction.

"Um" is all Bruce and Harley could mutter the two look at each other and just started laughing out of embarrassment when the two finally calmed

"Harley sorry about that it was a reaction" Harley shacks her head and is about to say something loving when she noticed what time it is she spring to her feet

"I'm sorry Bman I got to go if I don't hurry someone will notice I have been gone" Harley bolts out the room before he could say anything she ran all the way back to the meeting building she jumps on top of a dumpster kicks off a building grabbing a power ling and swing and land in the open window when she is in the room no one notice her slips into her seat at the end of the table no one excepted for Selina and Pamela a few minutes pass and the meeting is over everyone gathers in the hall.

Harley, Pamela and Selina are in their normal spot " So where have you been the hole entire time" Pamela finally ask

Harley looks down the hall to see if any of the "leaders" we're paying attention "I was with Bman"

"You we're with Batman?" Selina making sure she didn't hear her wrong, Harley nod her head yes

Before she could get in to detail a Joker yelled at her "Har we're leaving"

"Okay I'm coming " she walks to the joker without another word when she got to Joker she turns and waves good bye to her friends they waved back

"Harley seems to be mixed up" Pamela said to Selina

"Well whats new?" Selina being a smart ass

"I mean emotionally" Pamela said agitated

"I know what you mean I'm just giving you a hard time" Selina throwing her arms around Ivy's hips planting a kiss on her cheek, Pamela shoot her a glare Selina sticks her tongue out at her playfully

"Your right she seem to be going through some emotional term oil" Selina resting her head on Pamela's shoulder she rest her head on Selina's head

"'Hey Cat woman we need to talk to you'" Harvey yelling at her ruining the moment between Pamela and Selina

"Sorry Two-face I'm going with Pammi here we'll talk later" They leave with their hands resting on each others hips following each other sway in their walk

Harvey draws his gun and lines the barrow with Selina head, with his free hand he flips his coin it landed on his hand that holding the gun and it is head she live "'Dame it'" Harvey put his gun away and walks away with The Edward skipping behind him

Joker and his group is on their way to the Sad Clown

In Harley's head ("Whats wrong with me") she kick a rock that bounced off a dumpster and hit one of Joker's thugs right between the eyes, he was yelling asking who did that but Harley wasn't paying attention

("Have I fallen in love with Bman? No way Myster J is the only man for me Bman is just a...") "Hey Harley where are you going" a thug yelled at her, Joker looking at her, he takes one step toward the door, the door swing open crushing him between the bar door and the wall around the door braking more bones in Joker's body. Bruce walks out of the bar not noticing Joker being crushed, Harley joins the stun thugs she doesn't notice joker ether her eyes are on Bruce

"Hey Bman what are you doing here" Harley forgetting about the thugs

Bruce walks through the thugs takes Harley by the hand and kisses the back of her right hand causing her to blush, he walks away without a word Harley looks at Joker groaning in pain then she looks at Bruce walking away back to joker and returns to Bruce she then looks at the ground closing her eyes and runs after Bruce, he disappears behind a corner with Harley right behind "She's going to kill him, so what do we do now?" one thug ask

"I guess we call an ambulances?" another thug answer

"Already on it" a thug with a cell announced  
Harley is siting on Bruce's shoulders the two are laughing about some stupid joke. Harley wraps her arms around his neck calming down "Wow are you stupid or something how could you even think of such a stupid joke?"

Bruce takes a deep breath placing his hand on her thighs to make sure she didn't fall off "I'm not stupid I just don't got a sen of hummer"

Hearing this she looks at him awkwardly "Okay what ever floats your boat" this made him chuckle

A silent falls between the two Harley unconsciously slips her hands down his shirt feeling his chest but instead of smooth there are bumps "Hey now get your hands out of under my shirt" she blushes slowly slips her and out of under his shirt getting one last feel of the bumps on his chest

The silents returns between the two, Bruce's hands are still on her thighs and he unconsciously starts rubbing them his mindless message makes her giggle to herself "Hey now stop rubbing my legs" He blushes and moves his hands to her feet. The silents returns once again as the cravings for each other starts eating them both alive

"Just a reminder you have a bounty on your head" she does a hand stand on his shoulders planting a bright red lipstick kiss on his forehead she throws herself landing on her feet

"So what is this a bulls eye?" Bruce pointing at the lips stick that's left on his forehead She points and shoots

"Bang" She said flirty giving him a winks, she running off in the opposite direction then they were heading

He watches her leave when shes out of sight "She seems to be going through emotional confused about something" he takes his handkerchief out of his pocket and wipes away the kiss

Bruce returns to his five story build to finish up the staircase

The sun is seating and the temperature drops, Bruce finally notice the cold after he finished the last step ("How did it get so cold?") Bruce runs to the floor level to make a fire he finished making the wood bed when he hears a gentle thud on his roof top the door open letting in more cold but close shortly after. Rhythmic steps making there way down the freshly made staircase he stares the fire and at the end of the stair is Selina holding a blanket and pillow "Hey Batman it's cold tonight"

"Thanks for the heads up I didn't notice" Bruce rolling his eyes

Selina joins Bruce around the fire "So what brings you to my lovely home in the making"

"Just making sure you don't freeze to death" Selina throwing Bruce the blanket and pillow she brought

"Thank you for caring for me" Bruce laying a blanket down covering up his sleeping hole

"So this is what you are calling a home" Selina looks around

"Yep it still need some TLC" Bruce throwing the pillow at Selina, she catches it

"I think you have along way to go" Selina playfully kicking Bruce

"I say give me a month" Bruce swiping her legs from underneath her sitting her right next to him

"So you say you just need one month to make this place live able?" Selina rubbing her butt

"Well I build that staircase in one day despite the distractions so ya I think in one month I can make this place live able give me two months and this place can be a mini mansion" Bruce said proudly

"Oh so confident" Selina pushes Bruce playfully

The two sit side by side watching the fire dance eating the wood, Selina leaning against Bruce, he wrap his arm around her waist to keep her warm and close as the fire dies both of them lets out a loud yawn ruining the moment "I guess its time for me to go"

Selina gets up Bruce follow her "Let me walk you home" he offers

"Oh really and what makes you think I need your protection from this big bad city" Selina said seductively

"Who said I'm walking you home to protect you?" Bruce counter

"They why do you what to walk me home?" Selina leaning in getting closer

"I just want to know where you live" Making her blush

Selina takes Bruce by the hand "Alright come with me"

Bruce takes his hand away from her he pulls out the collar and leash that he kept in his poket wraps it around her neck "I don't want to lose you" Bruce said genitally pulling on her leash making her come closer

A blush creep across her face, she pulls out his leash and collar from her belt and wraps it around his neck "Your not going anywhere" Selina leads Bruce swaying her hips and he couldn't convert his eyes from her motion he stumbles over the first step of the stairs

"Watch your step" she said flirting

"You did that on purpose" Bruce rubbing his ankle

Selina giggles "Who me no way" He just chuckles and shacks his head

She pulls on his leash "Come on"

Bruce gets back on his feet and follows her up the staircase reaching the top of the staircase he opens the door for her a cold air washes over them sending a small shock through their system "What a beautiful night" Bruce stretching in the cool night air

"Yep to bad its not a full moon night then it will truly be beautiful" Selina stretching

Bruce jumps off the build swing from one power line to the next landing on the ground, Selina land on him nearly knocking him off his feet he looks up at her give her a glare she puts on the best sweeties smile she could make kisses his forehead. He shacks his head and starts walking down the road she jumps off his shoulders takes hold his leash in her hand he grabs her leash. The two made their way toured Selina's apartment the two laughing and playing with each other pulling on each others leash and just having fun "Well here we are"

Selina jumped on the power line and swing launching her into the open window entering her apartment, she sticks her head out the window "Are you coming"

Bruce climbs the build to her apartment window coming face to face with Selina "I'm here" She goes inside with Bruce following her

"So this is your apartment there is a lot of pink" Bruce almost stepping on a cat

"And a lot of cats" Selina jumps on her bed

"Meow" Selina said playfully hinting him to come to bed

Bruce sits on the floor leaning against the bed one of her cats comes over and paws Bruce's arms he gentaly pets the cat he looks up at Selean who seem to be shocked "How are you doing that"

"What?" The cat get in Bruce's face he gives her a genital kiss

"That's pepper and she is so difficult this is the first time I seen her be affectionate with anyone" Selina getting jealous

He just shrugged his shoulders "I just got here"

Bruce playing with Pepper Selina watches her jealousy getting worst after a few hours pass Bruce stands up "Well I guess it's time for me to get going"

"I guess so" Selina snaps at him

Bruce looks at Selina "Now that I thinks about it whats your name"

She glares at him "I'm Cat woman"

"Not going to tell me your real name?" Bruce question

"How about you tell me your real name Batman" Selina snares

"Alright alright I'm leaving" Bruce walks over to the window climbs out of it

"See you around Cat woman" He looks at her and she refused to look at him

Bruce on the road walks down the road with out another word, Selina leaning against the wall after he left playing with her leash "Great I just ruin my chance to truly 'discover' him, Dame it" she pulls hard on her leash forward causing pain in the back of her neck

Bruce walking in the cool night air with a pitch black sky above

Bruce removing his collar and leash and placing them both into his poket he rubs his neck "I don't understand but removing my collar hurt" Bruce spend the next hour so walking around mindlessly in this state he wanders into Pamela's garden he spends more time in lala land wandering until some vines wrap and hang Bruce up side down by his ankles snapping him out of his trance he dangles there

("Why am I in Ivy's garden") Bruce swinging back and forth the vines started moving Bruce across the garden

("Whoa were am I going") Vines passing him among each other until he is through in front of Pamela

"Batman why are you here" Pamela shivering

"A mindless adventure brought me here" Bruce pulls off the vine

"Yo you you sh shou should" Pamela wraps her self up trying desperately trying to get warm

"Are you okay?" Bruce approaches her with caution

"Stay away" Vine whips smacking down, Bruce stops after a few seconds he approaches her again soon he gets to her the exposure to the cold has taken its toll on her, her once beautiful green tinted skin is now a blue green she shivers roughly, he covers her with some giant leaves

Pamela's vision is fading Bruce strips down to his boxers he slips under the leaves wrapping her up in his arms "It's alright"

His warm body stabilized her, her beautiful green skin returns to normal and she stops shivering, "Thank you" she falls asleep peacefully  
Bruce falls asleep with Pamela in his arms


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce wakes up with the rising sun Pamela cuddled up against him and she is naked, His face lights ("She was not naked when we fell asleep")

Bruce slipping out of Pamela's hold and out of under the leaf they shared ("And why am I leaving?") Bruce pulls out a pen that he keeps in the chest pocket in his fathers suit he writes a note for Pamela gets dress and leaves after.

Bruce exits Pamela's Garden he yells at himself as soon as he does "Why did I leave!?"

Bruce heads back to Arkham City stinking of regret and just stinking "I need to go home and make a shower/bath"

Harley skipping into Pamela's garden singing a disturbing song

"Red the poison red lets get together and go collect some heads make the thrones from their lifeless corpus. Poisonous red destroying the weak and cocky making the wold weeeeee whoa what do I have here" Harley finding Pamela asleep naked under some large leaves, she bites her lower lip get on her hands and knees she is about to crawl under the leaves and have some fun with the sleeping deadly beauty when she wakes up "Oh come on it was about to get good"

Pamela rubbing her eyes sleepily like a child "Oh good morning Harley dear" Pamela pulls on Harley by her twin tail into a kiss

When the kiss broke Harley asked "Why are you naked Red"

"Naked?" Pamela look under the leave and covers up quickly with greenish red cheek after a few seconds of shock she gets really angry

"BATMAN!" Pamela flips over the other leaves that should be covering Bruce but hes not there, seeing he wasn't there she started fuming

"Batman?" Harley a little confused but then she realized what she was talking about and she got angry

"What about Bman?" Harley curling her fist in angry

Before Pamela could explained herself the leaf that Bruce wrote on caches her attention, she picks it up Harley still angry and curious she joins Pamela reading the note and it said:

* * *

~Dear Ivy  
I don't know how but when I awoke this morning you were naked. I remember feeling your closes before I fell asleep with you in my arms press against me to keep you warm. What happen to your closes?  
See you around sine Batman  
P.S. I can't esplanade but I have to leave, and I did not take off your closes jut clearing that up~

* * *

"Was Bman here last night?" Harley asked her anger has calmed down after reading Bruce note

"Yes, he said that he mindlessly walked into my garden and all honesty I'm glad he did he save my life last night" Pamela a lot more calmer she gets dress

"So whats your relationship with him?" Harley asked shyly

"I don't know yet, but what I do know he is the first man that I can't kill" Pamela walks away from Harley leaving her a little stun at the confession that just been spoken

"What? Why?" Harley chasing after Pamela

"Follow me and I'll show you" Harley follow Pamela with out another, Pamela leads Harley to 'Little Beauty'

"This little one is the reason why" Pamela gets on her knees in front of 'Little Beauty' and Harley does the same

"A flower really just a stu..." Harley smack herself in the mouth to shut it Pamela sending a death glare at her

"I'm sorry" Harley leans her head on Pamela's shoulder she rolls her eyes

"Yes this little flower loves Batman and because of that love I can't kill him" Pamela leans in and kisses 'Little Beauty' Pamela get back on her feet with Harley following her, she grabs Pamela's hand

"Come on lets go get Kitty" Harley pulling on Pamela

"Alright lets go" Pamela trips Harley, Harley jumps back on her feet chasing Pamela out of her garden she's laughing the hole time

Selina's apartment

When they get there they fine her sleeping at her pink desk Pamela and Harley at the same time "Good morning Kitty!"

Selina springing awake "Goos morsing"

Pamila and Harley lean back in shock "Wow you look awfule" they said at the same time

Selina lays her head back on her desk a little deprest, Harley and Pamela grab Selina by the arms and throw her on her bed and they crawl pinnig her to her bed "So Kitty whats wrong" Harley snuggled up against Selina on her left, Pamila laying on top of her on her right

"I ruin a perfect oppertuin" Selina blushing Pamila and Harley are confused until they smelt her and then they understood what she is talking about

Pamila and Harley sarted giggling "No way Kitty has gone into heat last night "

Selina let out a hevie sigh "Yes I was in heat last night" Pamila and Harley burst out into laughter, but they just stop

"Wait if you gone into heat last night then who where you with to ruin it" Harley and Pamila siting up looking down on Selina

Her blushing face just gets brighter "Batman" Selina looks away

"Bman?" Harley looks at Pamila

Pamila nods her head "Batman"

"Well it looks like he had a busy night with the three of us" Harley gets off of Selina, Pamila did also shourtly after

"What do you mean?" Selina sits up

"Before we get into that, tell us how you ruined your time with Batman" Pamila ask

"And Before that can one of you remove my collar?" Harley removes her collar and places it on the night stand by the bed

"Well I went to his home in the making to give him a blanket and pillow because it was freezing last night, so things happen making a long storie short it was getting late and he offered me to walk me back to my appartment aparently he wanted to find out where my appartment is so lead him here and I had him in my room he seem to be nerves instead of joining me on my bed he sat on the floor i was about to day something to get him into my bed when Pepper walked up to him" Harley and Pamila shocked

"Pepper?" The three look over at her cleaning herself on the dresser

Selina nodes her head "Yes Pepper walks up to Batman and startes pawing him gentaly to get his attention and he goes off and pets her then soon she's on his lap in his face and he gives her a kiss, and because of that I got jealous and completly ruin my chance to 'discover' who Batman is" Pemila and Harley exchanged looks

"So you ruined your chanced to lose your virginity because you got jealous of a cat?" Harley asked

"Yes" Selina ashamed, Pamila pats her on her head

Pamila pushed Selina on the bed again and she lays next to her Harley joins in "Well not trying to be mean but I'm glad you ruin your chance because Batman saved my life last night"

Pamila brings up "What?" Selina asked with a mixture of angure and councern in her voice

"You two know it's hard for me to warm my self up and you said it, it was freezing last night, he mindlessly wanders into my garden and saves me with his heat. So thank you for ruining her chance" Pamila kisses Selina with graditude

"Ya and I found her naked apparently she some where in the nigh strip herself to absorved more of Bmans pressea body heat. Now thats enough talking lets sleep" Harley getting comfurtbel and so does Pamila and the three fall asleep with Bruce on their mind

Bruce working on the inside of his home

Bruce sneezs "Some one is talking about me" He blows his nose and gets back finishing the pipe line so he can have freash water throu out his home  
("Okay with that I have running water and hot water now all I need to do is build a shower and bath, that should only take me five hours snd I need to finish up the kichen") Bruce goes up staries and leaves his home

"Now where do I go" Bruce walks around looking for metirel to mack a tube and parts to bilde a shower and his scavinger hunt led him into Bane's teritory

"Now where am I" Bruce looks around seeing all the people who are straped with tubes coming from their backpack

("Where did I end up in some kind of alien planet") Bruce bumping into five of Bane's thugs

"Hey watch were your going" Bruce truns to face the thuges

"Exscuse me I wasn't watching were I was going" His politeness surprided the thugs and they didn't say another thing as the group of five and Bruce went their seperat ways one of the thugs relised something pulling out a wanted poster

Thug five getting the attention of the others "Hey guys look it's Batman"

All five looks at the wnated poster then looks at Bruce and again and again "Your right"

"So what should we do now" Thug three asked

"Lets go tell the big man" The five thugs agreed and ran off to tell Bane

Bane is sitting on the floor of his office meditating flexing his muciles and the thoughts of Pamila passes through his mind ruining his constration then the five thugs barged into his office "Boss we.."

Bane throws his desk at them sending the five flying out of the room "How many times to I have to tell you to knock before you enter"

Bane steping out of his office towering over the five on the floor in pain "Now what do you want"

"Batman ow is in your domane ow" One of the thugs said in the fedal pasition

"Oh I see so Batman who single handiley started a stur in Arkham City is in my domane intrusting" Bane rentering his office putting on his coat and backpack underneath his coat attaching the tubes

"Um boss what do we do now" One thug getting on his feet and the four others follow shourtly after

"Well sines he here I think I should go 'greet' him myself" Bane leave to hunt down Bruce

The word of Bruce in Bane's teritorry spread threw Arkham City like a wild fire. The three lovely ladys wakes up to the noise of loude chatter on the road and what sound like a stampeid "What is with all the noice" Selina walks to her window grogy, she was about to jump out to find out whats with all the noice

"Wait" Harley yelled at her

"What's wrong?" Selina turns around

"Isn't it a little breeze?" Pamila chimed in

"Breeze?" Selina looks down noticing she is naked, her face getting warm

"Oh why yes it is a bit breeze" Selina gets dress and she makes doble sure that her collor is on her belt hook with her whip

Pamila and Harley also gets dress "Hey Kitty whats with the collor and leash?" Harley spotting it on the hook that she keeps on her belt

Selina look down again at the collor and leash "This is my collor and leash wich I shouldn't have Batman should have it instead and i should have his collor and leash"

Selina getting fussy "And why should he have yours and you should have his" Pamila and Harley finished getting dress

"Owner ship" Selina shrugs

"Kinky" Harley chimes Selina jumps out the window followed shourtly by Harley and Pamila, the three try to get someone to tell them whats going on but it's pointless

"Okay I'm sick of this" Selina pulls out her whip and whips it wrapping it around a man ankule she pulles the man to them

The man friten "Cat Woman Poion Ivy And Clown Princess please don't kill me I did noting"

"Calme down mister parinoed we are just wondering whats with the stampied" Harley smacking the man

He rubs the feeling back into his face "We what I heard is that bane is going to kill the new guy that goes by the name Batman"

"WHAT?" The three screamed

"Ya I heard that he's in Bane's teritory and he's going to kill Batman" The man being release he get up and bows his head and runs off joining the heard again  
The three look at each other and nod their heads in unity and off they go jumping from roof top to roof top to Bane's teritory to ether save Bruce or cheer him on

Back in Bane's territory

Everyone that live in Bane's territory know that he's on the hunt not wanting to get involved they avoide Bruce like the pleage as he wander's his territory looking for meatearila to finish his shower/bath and his kitchen he notice how people avoide him comepleatly feeling a little hurt he exsameins himself and his surrounding ("Did I miss something?")

Bruce fed up with the cold shoulder he walk up to a group of ten people "Excused me"

They ignore him like he was not there "Excused me!" he tries again but the group get up and walks away, all he could do now is walk away with a nagging question of why

Bruce continuous to walk trying to figure out why everyone one is avoiding him to such great existences as he molds it over in his head he unnoticed wanders into a quiet peaceful cul-de-sac but when he reach the middle a silent destroying siren snapping Bruce out of his train of thought he covers his ears in pain "Now what?"

After a few seconds of the siren walls come rising out of the ground in casing Bruce in an arena when the walls are completely up the arena started moving, Bruce sitting down "Well this is going to be fun"

When the arena finally stop a voice boomed "You must be Batman!"

Bruce looks up at a 9ft 9in man looking down on him "I guess so and who might you be?"

The man jumps into the arena with Bruce followed shortly by ten of his best thugs "My name is Bane and you my man have caused a stur in the balince of Arkham City's insanity" A crowd of people gathers around the arena and the people who couldn't they gathered around two jumbo screen

Bruce turns his head to the left with a question plaster all over his face "What are you talking about?"

"You raised a hand to one of the ten leaders of Arkham City and beat him broken, you play around with three woman that belong too three of the ten leaders Harley Queinn, Poison Ivy and Cat woman and just so you know Harley belongs to Joker the one you have beaten broken and Poison Ivy belongs to me Cat woman belongs to Two-face, you challenge all off the leaders with your wanting to save Arkham City" Bane takes off his jacket and the ten thugs per par them selves

"Well first joker tried to kill me so it was self defense, second Harley Ivy and Kitty they came to me one by one and they did not seem to be happy with the three they "belong" to as you put it, and three I'm going to save Arkham City because this is the place where my mamma and daddie came together and there is still hope that the true nature of Arkham City will return" Selina Pamela and Harley join the crowd of people that surround the arena and the crowd spreads away from the three dangers woman, they paid it no mind

"The true nature of Arkham?" Bane and his ten thugs start laughing and the crowd joins in shortly

"HA ha haha ho hoo man that good" Bane sit down on the ground in a meditation pose

"Alright boys show me what Batman can do" The ten thugs nod they press a button on their backpack strap the ten thugs muscle mass expanse 10x. Selina Pamela and Harley grab onto each other

The ten thugs bolt at Bruce at a bone braking speed, He dodges them with ease, thug one stops, plats and tries to back hand Bruce but he follows the motion keeping at a safe distance Bruce takes hold of thug one's left arm and puts him in a lock, thug one not catching on he take a quick step foreword throwing Bruce but dislocating his arm from it's socket elbow and wrist thug one drops to his knees in pain, Bruce lands on his feet on top of of thug ten; he jumps off him putting some distance between him and the nine thugs that are still standing. Thug two and three takes another swing, Bruce dodges them by leaping over them landing behind them, the two thugs swing wildly trying desperately trying to hit Bruce but he dodges, Bruce puts his hand together right between thug two and three and back hands them the two thugs stagger away, they regain their footing and swing at Bruce who is right between them, Bruce catches both of their full force punches, thug two and three drop to their knees in pain thug two's right hand is broken and thug three's left hand is broken, Bruce pops his neck and takes a fighting pose raising is right arm above his head his left arm in front he spreads his legs and bends the knees, Thug four bolts at Bruce at bone braking speeds again followed shortly after thug five and thug six with one quick motions Bruce flips switches his right and left sweeping thug four off his feet throwing him across the arena thug five takes a sing with his right Bruce brings his left leg up kicking thug five right hook up throwing him off balance Bruce quickly brought his right foot back down planting it exchanging his weight to his right throwing his own punch landing it into thug five's chest sending flying three feet back knocking him unconscious thug six avoiding thug five's unconscious body but not Bruce's left elbow hammering down on thug six's head spreading him out on the arena's floor unconscious, Bruce regains his poseur, Harley's Selina's and Pamela's jaws drop seeing a beautiful Bruce's fighting style. Thug seven comes at Bruce with a massive speed forward punch and all Bruce did is bring his left hand and placed it between him and thugs seven at the last second the thug seven ran right into it sending himself flipping in the air landing on his stomach unconscious, after seeing this Pamela Selina and Harley laugh their heads off, Bruce hearing the failure noise he looks up at them, they look down on him after they regain their ability to breath, he gives them a sweet smile and wave, they blow him kisses. Thug eight took the opportune and grab Bruce by the collar of his fathers suit and button and swipe his feet from under him, through him into the arena wall, but the suit and button up shirt are to big he slips out he lands on thug eight and chocks him out, after thug eight lost conchies Bruce stand up fully exposing his scar litter well tone muscular body, Pamela Selina and Harley are taken back and turned on seeing Bruce with out his shirt and suit on

Bane specks up "Well well if my eyes aren't lying to me right now I see a prisoner of a building you once called your home?"

Bruce looks into Bane's eyes "It takes one to know one doesn't?"

"It sure does" Bane wave's his hand gesturing to his thugs that

Thug one bolts at Bruce as he tries to put his fathers button up shirt and suit back on he doges the head on charge easily but he can't put his close back on he quickly folds the shirt and suit up and place them in a safe place with his mother's necklace resting on top,Bruce turns and face thug one as he ties his dislocated arm behinde him he turns to face Bruce he was not quick enough Bruce closed gap then round house kicks stops and stomps his face into the floor of the arena knocking him unconsious. Thug two and three work toghther thug two luges forwerd with a rising knee Bruce blocks it with his foot launching him self up, in mid flight thug three spins around thug two with a right arm closeline and it nearly got him but he douges, Bruce takes hold of thug three's right arm swings on it, but his attack was incomeplet when thug two send a bone braking flatpalm to Bruce's right side and it landed a loude craking noice filles the air as everone in the croude grabed their right side in pain, Bruce grabes his right side trying to catche his breath, thug three stand over raises his left leg to his chest and brings it down Bruce rolles out of the way into thug two Bruce get kicked back onto his feet, Thug three sends a right hook thug two send a left hook aiming at Bruce's head as he gaspping despreatly to breath he drops to his knees at the last secound thug two and three punching each other in the face nocking each other out cold, Harley Pamela and Selina jump into the arena to check on Bruce.

"Wow six broken ribs and five dislocated bone in the spian" Harley pussion herself, but before she could pop the dislocated bones back into place thug nine and ten attack Bruce bolts forward stopping their attack and poping his dislocated bones in his back into place, thug ten backs up agin and throues another powerful punch Bruce relises thug nine and avodes the impact then takes hold of thugs ten's arm spinning around it and cold clocking thug ten in the right side of his face with the back of his foot spinning thug ten in place in the air thug nine grabes Selina by the head picking her off her feet

"Let her go" Harley and Pamela yell at thug nine, getting Bruce's attention she struggles to free herself but it's useless

Bruce turns to face thug nine "Now listen here Batman if you don't want me to squish this bitch pusses head like a bug i suggest you" before thug nine could finishe his sentance Bruce through thug ten at him and they met face to face thug nine relises Selina on impact Harley and Pamela run to check on selina with

Bruce following right behind them "I'm fine I'm fine, but I know someone who not going to be fine real soon Selina Harley and Pamela turn their killing attention on thug nine as he gets back on his feet

Thug nine letting out an evil laugh "What makes you think a bitch pussy crabgrass and a failure of a pawn can take me on" Thug nine luges at them but Bruce cautgh him stopping him in his trakes

Bruce hits the button and thug nine shirks back to his normal state, before thug nine could hit the button again Bruce rip it off throwing it away "Because they can"

Bruce walks past his three deadly wemon, gave them a wink and turn a deff ear to the screaming and grinding noice and meet eye to eye with Bane "You did well for taking on ten of my top thugs"

"I think they needed more work" Harley try to tend to Bruce's broken ribs, he gental grabes her hands

"Not yet" Bruce kisses the back of her hand and moves her to the side and as soon as Harley is out of the way Bane is right in front of Bruce with one clean swip of his hand Bruce is sent across the arena landing like a rag doll across the arena floor Bruce sit up with pain ripping his body, he stands up teetering Bane right ehind Bruce he lifts his leg to his chest and stomps Bruce right in his back sending him into the wall of the arena Bane full on charges Bruce deeper into the wall. Pamela Selina and Harley watch in horror as Bruce pull out of the wall and Bruce falles lifeless to the arena floor, and the croud goes wild Bane with his arms in the air soaking up the applase and cheers, Pamela Harley and Selina rush to Bruce to make sure hes alive they franticly checks him

Bane towers over the three "Ivy have I proven my worth to you now will you finaly open up to me?"

"Is this what the hole thing is about? Pamela looking up at Bane

"No this is teaching a new commer where he belongs" Pamela balles up her fist

"You have always been bad at lying" Bane gets angry

"You have always been using me and my name to protect your garden" Pamela crosses her arms

"And what did you just figure that out?" Selina chimes in behind Pamela

"Ya Mr. Meaty how long did it take you to figure that one out?" Harley added on

"You two shut your mouth!" Bane roars

"Don't you yell at them" Pamela deffend her lovers

Bane gets jelous "Why do you deffend them?"

"Because I love Harley and Selina and I'm done with you I don't need your name any more to protect my garden" Selina and Harley join Pamela infront of Bane he raises his hand in angry before the three knew it he throughs a punch the three grab onto each other bracing one another but it stops after a few secound they open their eyes and there is Bruce three inches stopping Bane's fist

"And who gave you permishon to harm them" Bane pulles back, Bruce is gone, he feels something on his stomacs abes he looks down and then a bottom of a foot strate in his face knock him off his feet Bruce takes a fighting pose his left palm above his right palm and exstented in front of him as if making a wall Bane jumps on his feet message his lower jaw Bane lunges at bone breaking speed Bruce slides under his fist swipes Bane's feet from underneath him back dropping him Bruce walks away from Bane, He pulles himself out of the arena floor the croude goes silent Bane lunges, Bruce meets him hafe way and the two go strick for block and it be come a show Bruce dogues then flip over his fist and kicks Bane strate in the face, Bruce drops to his feet and lunges at Bane with a sharp punch to his chest and it connects cleanning Bane out of all the air he has in his lunges, as Bane stagures around Bruce constrate his attack into a wraped punches braking through his armor like mucle mass he drops down on his knees in inturnal pain Bruce claps his hands wraddiling his brain knocking him unconsious, Bane collaps the crowdes falls silent Bruce raises his hands up in victure "Are there any more queation?" the croude scatters

"You must be tired" Pamela lifts Bruce arm up and slide underneath,

"Exsuce me" Harley comes behind and raps her arms around his waist and gently lifts him moving all his broken ribs up so he can walk a little easier

Selina walks over to the unconsius Bane takes a strap off him and throughs it to Harley she uses it and ties it around him so he can walk easier, Selina picks up Bruce's father suit and button up shirt and mothers necklace "Alright lets get Batman to bed before we have to carry him"

Harley Pamela and Selina work toghter to get Bruce out of the arena when the group of four finaly get out of they make their way to the closes place for Bruce to sleep


End file.
